1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for sensing abnormal signs in daily activities, and more particularly, to a method and a system aligning information on daily activities of a human into a daily activity sequence according to a time slot and sensing abnormal signs in the daily activities.
The present invention was supported by the IT R&D program of MIC/IITA [2006-S-007-02, titled: Ubiquitous Health Monitoring Module and System Development].
2. Description of the Related Art
As aging is rapidly coming, necessity of cares for old people increases. As requests for care services for patients requiring help of others increases, various systems for care services have been developed.
For care services, recently, there have been developed technologies of tracking and monitoring daily activities of a person and recognizing the daily activities of the person by analyzing tracked data. Particularly, there have been developed systems for remote-controlling a person whose state should be periodically checked, such as patients or old persons. Generally, such remote-controlling systems obtain a bio signal specialized to diseases such as diabetes and check whether a value of the bio signal is absolutely abnormal. In this case, it is more important to construct a system and obtain an accurate bio signal with integrity than algorithms for calculation.
In the case of general remote-control systems, required sensors are installed in facilities such as home, sanatoria, asylum, and hospitals and an identification sensor is installed to a person to be tracked, particularly, to an old person, thereby analyzing a sensor signal capable of being periodically obtained.
However, general remote-control systems are limited to detecting what activity the person executes or what a state is.